Uri Gregorov
For the similarly named mission, see Gregorov (level). Uri Gregorov is a character seen in two games of the Syphon Filter series; namely Syphon Filter 2 and Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain. Gregorov is Russian and the director of the SVR, the Russian foreign intelligence service. He is a close associate of Gabriel Logan and Lian Xing. 'Plot' 'Syphon Filter 2' He is first seen leading the SVR group that covers Gabe's tracks after Lian is captured. Later, analysing the encryption disks reveals that the protagonists have only half, and Gregorov has the other half. Being captured in Aljir Prison, Siberia, Lian infiltrates the prison to rescue Gregorov, knowing the layout from her previous imprisonment. She sabotages the electrical system to stop the execution, inadvertently starting a riot. Lian makes her way to the execution chamber and frees Gregorov. 'Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain' After recovering from his injuries, Lawrence Mujari explains his own investigations about the Chechens and Ivankov demanding independence from Russia. Infiltrating Ivankov's home, Mujari uses non-lethal force to incapacitate all the enemies he encounters, but when he witnesses Gregorov interrogating a prisoner, he takes a picture of the Russian for future blackmail. Gregorov enters a helicopter and leaves the area. Gabe Logan later confronts him about the truth. A newspaper article in Zeus files after the final level shows Gregorov commenting on the successful raid that stopped Ivankov from launching a missile. A bonus movie in Logan's Shadow shows that it was originally planned that a mission would show Gabe being sent to kill Gregorov. Description Uri Gregorov is a staunch supporter of his Russian homeland and a career military officer now in charge of the Sluzhba Vneshney Razvedki (SVR), his country's top foreign intelligence organization. Gregorov acts as one of the Agency's top international contacts and he has cooperated with Gabriel Logan and Lian Xing on several prior occasions. In his years as a member within the army of the Soviet Union, Gregorov commanded forces such as those stationed in Afghanistan in the late eighties. The army captured Chinese MSS agent Lian Xing after her role in stealing a classified Soviet weapon and distracting units for American soldier Gabriel Logan. Gregorov bonded with Xing and even released her from Aljir Prison in Siberia. After serving the KGB, Gregorov became Russia's head of the SVR and adjusted to post-Cold War politics. He aided a mission to the PharCom Warehouses in neighboring Kazakhstan to avert the missile crisis started by terrorist Erich Rhoemer, and allowed Logan to escape the area before Kazakh officials arrived. Gregorov was aware of the Syphon Filter operation and the international arms consortium controlling the Agency, as they wanted authority over the SVR as well. He allowed them to have it provided their weapons deals only harmed the West, but the pending sale of Syphon Filter to the Chinese rebel Shi-Hao changed his mind and caused Gregorov to search for PharCom's data. Mara Aramov sent Gregorov to Aljir Prison and placed an imposter in his position to find the second half of Jonathan Phagan's personal data files. Lian Xing was able to prevent his execution, and Gregorov returned to his duties, keeping Shi-Hao from involving Russia in his conquest of the border province Heilongjiang. Years later, Gregorov and the SVR led a search into Chechnya to find the terrorist Mikhas Ivankov. The Russian army assaulted Ivankov's hometown with a combination of firebombs and carpet bombs, then arrested several men alleged to be supporting him. Lawrence Mujari captured evidence of Gregorov's involvement in committing the same actions Ivankov wished to stop, and gave the photographs to Agency Commander-in-Chief Logan to determine what to do with the information. Details remain unknown as to how this affected Gregorov's relationship to the Agency. It is possible that Gregorov was eventually killed by Gabe as evidenced by a video from the bonus material found in Logan's Shadow but this mission was scrapped. 'Appearances' Syphon Filter 2 *Colorado Mountains (Intro) *McKenzie Airbase Interior (mentioned) *C-130 Wreck Site (mentioned) *Moscow Club 32 (mentioned) *Moscow Streets (mentioned) *Gregorov (mentioned) *Aljir Prison Break-In (cutscene, monitor) *Aljir Prison Escape Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain *Mazyr, Belarus: Krivorozhstal Mill (mentioned) *Samaschki, Chechnya: Ivankov's Home *Taguang, Myanmar: Irawaddy Basin (mentioned) 'Trivia' *In Syphon Filter 2's multigame, he's prone to taunting his enemies: **This will work nice... **"Eat this!" **"Nice!" **"Are you kidding?!" **"Where are you hiding?" **"You can do better than that!" **"Die, capitalist pig!" **"I've got a little something for you right here!" **"Ha-ha!" **"Oh, come on!" *He has a few more in Syphon Filter 3's multiplayer: **"Die, you capitalist pig!" **After I kill you, I will drink to your memory. **Victory is mine! **You're going down! **Do you enjoy getting killed over and over again?! Category:Characters Category:Syphon Filter 2 Characters Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Characters Category:Russian Characters